


Uncomforted

by eiko_lotus



Category: Arashi (Band), JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_lotus/pseuds/eiko_lotus
Summary: one spoiled youngest just need a spoiling riida





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ

Title: Uncomforted  
Author: [](http://eiko-lotus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eiko-lotus.livejournal.com/) **eiko_lotus**  
Length: Drabble   
Pairing: is there any?  
Summary: one spoiled youngest just need a spoiling riida  
Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, they belong to each other  :(  
English is not my language, so sorry if you found misplaced grammar here and there.  
Happy Reading... ^_^V

  


The clock is ticking. It was two hours pass midnight when finally the director said it’s a wrap. And by that announcement, Ohno Satoshi knew that he will miss the key master his character has but right now he has some more things to do. The crews and dorama staff start bid their goodbye to the main star who kept his smile brightly, as if truly wished the drama won’t ever end, but once the door closed behind him, his smile varnish quickly.

“Gather all managers, I need to speak with you all.” Ohno said loosening his tie and walk off to his dressing room. His manager who walk beside him can only stuttered seeing the leader. Everybody knew how Arashi leader never considered a leader, but they never knew how the small guy can always give instruction easily and everyone surround him will obey instantly.

Ohno has changed into his daily outfit, a t-shirt, jeans, snickers, completed with a cap on his head. Anyone who saw him would never realize that he is the most expensive idol in Japan. One by one the Arashi managers are coming into the room. All with their head bowing and eyes stared at the empty floor waiting for the center of attention guy started to speak. They can see that guy holding his white iPhone, which certainly will not give a good sign for any of them.

“Who is in charged for today shooting of Himitsu no Arashi chan?” Ohno lift his eyes from his phone smiling wide. For that, the managers felt relieve, they started to relax a bit.

“It’s me Ohno-san.” A round guy with round spectacles spoke up.

“Ah, Kiku-chan. As I guessed.” Ohno directed his attention to him, still with a sweet smile on his face.

“Tell me, who are the guests for that show?” Ohno stand up, grabbing his bottle to drink.

“The guests are the female comedians, Morisanchu, Oisiz, Asako Ito, Masako Ohara, Haruka Minowa, Barbie, Ayano Fukuda. I think that’s all” the manager counting on his fingers then stopping when he realize his fingers already counted all.

“and how the shooting went?” another question coming up.

“it went well.” Kiku-chan started to worry. He can guess where this question will ended up.

“then tell me, is it or is it not, they all fighting over Matsujun and make the situation not comfort for him?” the smile on Ohno face is still on, however his eyes truly said differently.

All the managers kept their silent. They knew how furious Arashi leader is when his youngest is uncomforted or get a bad mood during the shooting. 

“Could anyone answer me, please.” Ohno kept requesting but the 7 managers of Arashi has just kept their head bowed low.

“What is the main rule when Matsumoto-san hosting Arashi show?” Ohno glanced at his phone, typing a short ‘I’ll take care it’ to Nino who reported the whole shooting.

“Never got Matsumoto-san in uncomforted situation, try to find the quickest way out if did.” They all answer in unison with the same afraid tone.

“Then how today can happen.” Ohno got his attention back to the managers, seeing them one by one before stopping at Kiku-chan.

“I will personally write to the agency and limiting the guess maximally 3 persons during the show and no Jun’s fans comedians or idols allowed to come.” Ohno said the words and walk slowly to the line of managers on his right and left.

“So, today should never ever happen again.” This time the words directed to HNA manager who start shaking. People kept saying Jun was the scariest among Arashi, but they never knew that the leader is even tenth time more scary than him.

“Am. I . Understood?” the low tone of that clear voice emphasizing his words was heard in the rooms like he was wearing a microphone. Three of that seven guys start shaking too following Kiku’s lead and the rest three can felt their goose bump due that voice. After sweeping around the managers faces, Ohno walk out the room through the managers bowing deeply, a Naruse / Enomoto-like smirk appeared on his cute chubby face.

He reached to the door in short time and headed home in just seconds. He can imagine how his youngest band mate, slash lover who he stayed with for the rest two years, would keep pouting. He just knew it will take him a whole night, dawn now, to comfort his dearest pretty guy.  
  
  
a.n.: it passed midnight now here. I'm all tired and sleepy but this one keep banging out from my head.   
Now it's done, I'm going to sleep. Oyachumi...  
p.s.: comments are love... ^_^

  



End file.
